


Scenario 14 – It Will Pour

by stranger12



Series: But I’m A–! [14]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranger12/pseuds/stranger12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorelai has a little secret she never told anyone, most of all Rory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scenario 14 – It Will Pour

Rory was wary. Not because she was meeting her brand new boyfriend’s family (well, maybe that a little too), but mainly because her mother had acted really, really, really weird ever since she told her about her and Logan getting serious. She thought the Dean debacle was bad? At least then Lorelai had had reasons to act weird, but this time? She didn’t even know Logan!

Lorelai, however, had said nothing, she just did a thing with her face that Rory had never seen and didn’t quite know what it could mean. Disapproval that she’d chosen a society boy? Or that they started out casual? But she knew what Disappointed Lorelai looked like, she’d seen it enough with Jess and Dean (part 3), so– What? It was bizarre and put her even more on edge about meeting the Huntzbergers, though Logan reassured her the spotlight would be on Honor so they’d be in the clear for the moment.

As soon as they entered the house, however, Rory felt something in the air, and in between checking out the impressive interior and artwork, she tried to keep her stomach settled, though it was very difficult. There was something amiss, and– Somehow, she thought it had something to do with her mother, but what could it possibly be?

“Is that your mom?” – Logan whispered to her as they walked into the living room and, sure enough, Lorelai was there in all her glory. Her face was the same one she wore when Rory told her about Logan, and– Man, everyone was wearing the same face!

“So this is Rory” – Mitchum Huntzberger (and wow, he was a big guy! Or maybe it was his reputation that made him feel so big?) said, opening a smile. Lorelai grimaced, as did the other woman, maybe Logan’s mom Shira? And Honor– Was not in the room. Huh.

“This is Rory” – Lorelai said softly, staring at her daughter with sad eyes (and wow, Rory did not like her mom’s sad eyes, it was like looking into the eyes of a kicked puppy!).

“She’s beautiful, Lor, though she doesn’t look much like you when you were younger”

“Yeah, I guess”

“Her hair’s much lighter” – Logan shifted beside her.

“Dad?”

“Oh, sorry there, Logan, how are you?”

“... Good”

“Good, good, sit down you two” – they did warily. Lorelai looked between them with something akin to sorrow. Jesus, Lorelai Gilmore didn’t DO sorrow! What was going on?!

“What’s, ah, what’s going on, dad? Mom?” – Shira snorted into her martini and kept quiet.

“Do you want to take this one, Lor, or should I?” – Lorelai shrugged and sighed.

“I think we should both do it” – she said in an unhappy and resigned tone. Rory was getting pretty bad vibes. Bad, bad, danger Will Robinson bad vibes.

“You see, after Logan was born, Shira and I went through a pretty bad patch and we separated for a while”

“Wow, seriously?” – Logan exclaimed.

“Yes. And during this time, I met Lorelai” – Mitchum turned to her with a very disturbing smile, Rory thought. She’d seen plenty of pictures of him, and he never smiled quite like that. Ew.

Oh God. Ew.

“We fell in love and we had a little... Tryst”

“That’s putting it mildly” – Shira mumbled into her drink. Logan looked from her to his dad.

“Dad...? What are you saying exactly?”

“This happened when Lorelai was fifteen–ish”

“Oh God” – Rory said softly.

“I’m sorry!” – Lorelai suddenly burst out saying – “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, babe, I never meant to hide this from you! I never meant to do it, but I–! I wanted to protect Mitchum, and you! It was bad enough that I was a teen mom, but for the baby’s daddy to be a married twenty something year old? Your grandfather would’ve flipped his shit so bad, you have no idea”

“I can imagine” – Rory said numbly. Logan was completely still beside her.

“Are you...? Just to confirm” – he started, his voice cracking in near hysterical laughter – “Are you saying what I think you’re saying? Because I hope I misunderstood every word you just said because the alternative is just...”

“Rory is your sister” – Mitchum said, nodding.

“Half–sister” – Shira piped up, but she looked away at Mitchum’s glare.

“Oh God” – Logan and Rory said in unison, and after staring at one another, they jumped away in opposite directions.

“They’re cute together” – Mitchum commented out loud, and thanks a lot. That made Rory and Logan ditch the little party into dark corners for some much needed vomiting sessions.

“Okay, I need a drink. Or two or ten or twenty” – Lorelai stated.

“I’ll get it. Martini, Lor?”

“Anything will do, seriously”

A few minutes later, the extremely pale and wobbly half siblings returned to the group, neither able to sit too close or even look at one another.

“So... What about Christopher?” – Rory managed to ask Lorelai.

“Oh. Well, he was kind of my boyfriend at the time, and I told him all about it, and trust me, he was totally on board with the whole thing, he wanted to escape his parents just as much as I did, and being a teen baby daddy was a good excuse as any!” – the woman laughed nervously.

“Then why did he even try to, you know, daddy me?”

“Well, he does love you, babe, and I think you are his daughter where it counts”

“Except in blood! Boom!” – Shira yelled and threw her head back, laughing maniacally.

“I think you need to cut ‘er off, dad” – Logan mumbled, clutching his stomach.

“Excellent idea” – he called forth a nearby butler and had Shira removed (though she yelled the entire way out).

“So” – Lorelai said, drumming her fingers against her martini glass – “Dinner?”

“I’m game. Kids?” – Logan and Rory looked incredulously at the pair.

“What the fuck, dad?! You just drop this on us and we’re supposed to go eat?!”

“I could eat” – Rory said simply. Her boyfriend– Ex– Bro– Nope. Not going there. HE turned to her.

“You could eat?!”

“I’m starving! I just threw up!”

“Well, I don’t think they’ll have burritos, but I’m sure it’ll be fine, babe” – Lorelai reassured her daughter.

“Anything is fine, really”

“Wait, Ace, don’t you think we should, I don’t know, talk about this?”

“The less said about us being half brother and sister and how many times we’ve– You know, the better. Agreed?” – Logan winced but nodded.

“Yeah, agreed. And let’s not mention this to the guys, I don’t think I’d survive it”

“Oh God, yes. I think Paris would want to write a book about it, or something”

“That sounds like Paris” – Lorelai added.

“Let’s eat, kids, and we’ll talk a little more over dinner. Speaking of, Logan. Did you know your sister is engaged?”

“I heard” – Rory looked at Logan then Mitchum, realizing she had a half older sister too. She always wanted a big sister.

“Yes...” – the older ones looked at one another dotingly – “And I’m divorcing your mom”

“Wait, what?”

“So you can be brother and sister officially!” – Lorelai joked.

“But I think you should probably break up” – Mitchum said in all seriousness as they sat – “It’s all fun and games until someone gets pregnant and has webbed feet”

“Yeah. I want really cute grandkids” – Lorelai added.

“Preferably with parents who are not related to one another” – Mitchum finished – “But hey. Dinner first”

Logan proceeded to slam his head on the table, but Rory smelled the nice, hardy salad and decided. Well.

Gilmore Girls do like their food.

**Author's Note:**

> Second of my all too close incest trilogy. =P


End file.
